Le temps d' une danse
by Catherine Diggory
Summary: Lily Evans, m’accorderiez vous cette danse? Et si, par une chaude nuit d'été, tout ce qu'il fallait à James Potter pour conquérir le coeur de Lily Evans, était une simple danse? OS


Titre: Le temps d'une danse...

Disclaimer: Tout est à l'honorable Rowling, rien n'est à moi (ca vous en bouche un coin hein?)

Bon eh bien voilà ma première fic James/Lily! J'espère que vous aimerez et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires plz!

Enjoy!!

* * *

**_Le temps d'une danse..._**

Il était près d'une heure du matin dans la Grande Salle, en cette chaude soirée du mois de juin où on célébrait la fin des études des élèves de 7ème année. La musique allait à fond et les corps se trémoussaient à tout va. Un peu en retrait, une jeune sorcière rousse du nom de Lily Evans parlait doucement, un verre de Bièraubeurre dans la main. Alors que le DJ venait d'annoncer la dernière danse de la soirée, un jeune homme s'approcha de Lily. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses lunettes et ses yeux noisettes, impossible de ne pas le reconnaître, c'était bien James Potter.

« - Lily Evans, m'accorderiez vous cette danse?

Lily se renfrogna et soupira longuement.

Tu peux toujours courir Potter. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas danser avec une autre de ses idiotes qui arrête pas de glousser dès que tu passes devant elles? Répondit la jeune fille en pointant un groupe de jeunes filles qui, dès que James tourna la tête en leur direction, commencèrent à rire frénétiquement et à rougir comme des écrevisses,

Allez Lily! C'est le bal de fin d'année! Tu peux quand même lui faire un peu plaisir! Répliqua son amie Constance

Cette dernière poussa légèrement Lily ce qui fit renverser la moitié du contenu de son verre sur James qui attendait piteusement la réponse.

- Bon tu vois maintenant tu vas quand même pas lui refuser cette danse tu viens de tacher sa chemise! Dit Constance avec un sourire un tantinet hypocrite.

- Bon d'accord Potter, je danse avec toi, seulement pour rendre la fin de ta scolarité un peu moins pathétique. Tu oses mettre ta main un peu trop basse et tu vas entendre parler de moi compris?

- Pas de problème milady, mais je t'assure que dès que cette danse aura commencé, tu ne voudras pas que je te lâche.

- Ouais sûrement espèce de taré, grogna Lily en marchant vers la piste de danse.

Arrivés tous les deux au milieu de la piste de danse, tout le monde se tourna vers eux. Lily Evans et James Potter? Ensemble? Non impossible. Ils connaissaient tous l'histoire, Lily envoyait promener James depuis leur 5ème année, mais celui-ci n'avait pas lâché prise et continuait sans cesse de séduire la Gryffondor.

Tu vois Lily ils nous regardent tous. Je peux bien les comprendre en fait, tu es totalement éblouissante ce soir. Le bleu te vas à ravir tu savais? Murmura James dans l'oreille de sa compagne.

Tu peux arrêter tes phrases préfabriquées et ta voix ridiculement mielleuse Potter, ca marche pas du tout avec moi tu savais?

C'est bizarre il me semble que tu avais pourtant plutôt aimé ça il y a quelques jours, dans la tour de Gryffondor.

Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler Potter, dit Lily en rougissant légèrement malgré elle.

Oh bien sûr que si tu sais de quoi je veux parler Evans. À pars si tu étais soûle? Par Merlin, Lily Evans, la fille modèle aurait abusé du Whisky Pur Feu?

Lily était dans l'impasse. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle s'était saoulée, surtout pas devant Potter, et elle était bien trop orgueilleuse pour lui avouer qu'elle avait un peu succombé à ses charmes. En fait, même elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir là. C'était le dernier jour des examens et les élèves avaient organisé une fête dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. La Bièraubeurre coulait à flots et, un peu plus loin, plusieurs élèves avaient ramenés des bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu. C'est peut-être un mélange d'excitation à l'approche des vacances et d'alcool qui fit finir la soirée aussi bizarrement. Quoiqu'il en soit, Lily se réveilla pelotonné dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune dans les bras de …. James Potter. D'accord c'est vrai que James était devenu plus gentil est moins encombrant mais tout de même, elle ne pouvait pas sortir avec lui! Où serait sa dignité?

Ils restèrent silencieux tout le reste de la chanson, Lily ne voulant évidemment pas donné une réponse à ce crâneur de Potter qui lui, pendant ce temps, conservait un sourire narquois au bord des lèvres. Dès que la musique s'arrêta, Lily se détacha précipitamment du jeune brun, mais celui-ci la retint, afin de l'attirer vers lui et de lui déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue.

Mi-honteuse, mi-furax Lily s'écria :

« MAIS MERDE POTTER EN QUELLE LANGUE JE DOIS TE LE DIRE!?!?! NON, NIECHT, NIETE ET TOUT CE QUE TU VEUX! JE NE SORTIRAI PAS AVEC TOI! D'AILLEURS JE NE SAIS MÊME PAS POURQUOI J'AI ACCEPTÉ DE DANSER AVEC TOI! TU RESTERAS TOUJOURS LE MÊME IDIOT POTTER»

Tout le monde était maintenant tourné vers eux. Lily, de fines larmes perlant ses yeux, se retourna violemment et alla rejoindre son amie Constance, alors que DJ annonçait la fin de la soirée.

Rendue dans son dortoir, Constance arriva.

« Dis tu penses pas que tu y es allé un peu fort avec James ce soir? Après tout il t'a juste fait la bise et tu t'es emporté comme s'il avait fait quelque chose d'horrible! Et tu l'as pas vu après mais il avait vraiment une mine horrible Lily. Est-ce que ça te fera si mal que ça à ton orgueil de seulement aller t'excuser?»

Lily ne répondit pas. Son amie soupira et rentra dans les couvertures.

Cette nuit là, la jeune fille rousse se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, n'arrivant pas à s'endormir. Contre toute attente, c'est un jeune homme qui répondait au nom de James Potter qui envahissait son esprit. Elle ne pouvait plus le nier, il était tout à fait charmant, et s'il lui courrait après depuis bientôt 3 ans, ses sentiments devaient être sincères non? Mais d'un autre côté, comment pourrait-elle se justifier si elle sortait avec lui maintenant, après tant de temps? C'est d'ailleurs là que résidait le problème : Lily était extrêmement orgueilleuse, mais Constance marquait un point, sa réaction au bal de fin d'année était plutôt exagérée et ce n'était pas en agissant de la sorte qu'elle attirerait la sympathie des autres personnes. Donc, qu'elle le voulait ou non, il faudrait bien qu'un jour ou l'autre, elle s'excuse.

Lily regarda l'heure sur sa montre. Celle-ci marquait 4h06.

« Eh merde, soupira-t-elle »

À pas de loup, la jeune femme se leva, pris un verre d'eau et descendit doucement les escaliers. Les yeux à moitié ouverts, elle ralluma le feu dont il ne restait que des tisons, se dirigea vers son fauteuil favori et s'y écrasa lorsqu'un cri de douleur provenant du sofa retentit.

Abasourdie, Lily se releva et aperçut, déjà bien installé dans le fauteuil sur lequel elle venait de s'asseoir, James Potter en personne.

« Qu'est ce qu'il te prend Lily? Tu veux t'assurer que je sois stérile à jamais ou quoi? Putain ça a fait un mal de chien! Tu m'as réveillé en plus!

Ah désolée j't'avais pas vu, grommela Lily.

Déjà qu'elle n'aimait pas s'excuser, et encore moins s'excuser devant James Potter, voilà qu'elle allait devoir le faire deux fois dans la même soirée…enfin matinée. Malgré qu'elle essayait en vain de comprendre la situation, elle avait remarqué le ton sec et méchant de James, et, toujours sans savoir pourquoi, c'est comme si son cœur s'était compressé devant cette intonation agressive. Pas que cette attitude n'était pas typique de Potter, bien au contraire, plutôt parce que cette méchanceté avait toujours été adressée aux autres, jamais à elle. Elle sortit rapidement de ses pensées lorsque James répondit :

Ça va j'avais compris que tu m'avais pas vu, t'as oublié tes lunettes de grand-mère Evans? Ricana ce cher Potter.

Bon si c'est comme ça que tu réagis quand on te fait des excuses. Eh bien si c'est comme ça maintenant je me tais et je peux te jurer que tu n'entendras pas mes excuses de si tôt Potter!

Toi? Lily Evans? T'excuser?

Oh oui que j'allais m'excuser! Pour la façon dont j'ai réagi après que tu m'aies invitée à danser! Répliqua Lily en haussant un peu le ton, comme pour essayer de cacher le fait que, malgré tout, les paroles de James l'avait blessée.

Si c'est pour ça, je pense que j'ai la façon parfaite pour qu'on soit quitte, dit James avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Quoi encore?

Danse avec moi, encore une fois. Ensuite je te promets que je ne t'embêterai plus, lui proposa le jeune homme, qui avait l'air plus sérieux que d'habitude.

Une douce mélodie triste, actionnée par la baguette de James, enveloppa soudainement la salle commune dans une espèce de voile transparent, en même temps que le cœur de Lily. Celle-ci, bouche bée, n'avait pas bougé. James vint la prendre par la taille et enlaça ses doigts dans ceux de la jeune femme et commença à onduler son corps. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Lily le suivit, bougeant au rythme de la musique avec lui. Elle aurait certainement pu le repousser, mais une petite voix dans sa tête semblait lui souffler à l'oreille « Profites-en Lily, oublie les autres et fais ce que tu veux ». C'est vrai, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle tombait sous le charme de Potter aux petites heures du matin, vu ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine auparavant, peut-être que c'était un signe. Que ce soit un signe ou non, elle n'aurait pas voulu arrêter ce moment magique pour tout l'or du monde. Alors que la musique s'arrêtait et que le jeune homme se détachait de la rousse, ce fut maintenant au tour de celle-ci de le retenir afin de lui déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres. C'est comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Lily ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait cela, mais elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se détacher du corps de James.

Interrompant le baiser, il lui souffla tendrement dans l'oreille :

« Je t'aime, Lily Evans

- T'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre, Potter, répondit Lily, un sourire aux lèvres, tout en l'attirant vers elle pour l'embrasser de plus belle. »

FIN!

* * *

Alors voilà j'espère que ca vous a plu! J'suis sûre que vous avez énormément envie d'appuyer sur le bouton " Review" en bas à gauche, non? 

-xox-

Catherine Diggory


End file.
